Gone
by tamyyiia
Summary: Ladybug is comatose and Marinette is missing. Can Adrien put two and two together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Hello again! After getting such fantastic reviews on my last story I've decided to write another. Just in time for uni essay deadlines….hehe, oops.

 **Nowhere to be seen**

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted. A black magic spread across his hand. His face twisted in anger, he thrust his power into the little black butterfly.

The, Akuma making, butterfly dissolved into nothingness. The destruction that the akuma had caused didn't disappear, this wasn't like Ladybugs Miraculous cure. The butterfly was gone but the damage had been done.

Chat turned and ran to the hiding place that he had left his lady. His heart was pumping faster than he had ever thought was possible. He couldn't believe this was happening. This _couldn't_ be happening!

He jumped open a fallen dustbin and ducked inside the little alleyway. The alley was quiet, dark and smelt like damp concrete after a sun-shower. Behind a large recycling bin was where he'd hidden her and where she still lay. Eyes closed, lips parted and a huge gash across her forehead. Blood ran down her milky skin, hiding her freckles.

Chat dropped down next to her. "My Lady." He said hesitantly as he reached a clawed hand to her. Her transformation still hadn't dropped. Chat could only think that her Kwami was trying to protect her. Her face was cold.

"Come on, Ladybug. You've got to wake up. The Akuma's gone. Please." He lifted her gently into his arms. His ring beeped. She was still breathing.

He needed to get her to a hospital. He picked her up, holding her as if she would break at any second. His ring beeped again.

"Please hold on a bit longer, Plagg." The paws on his ring lit up once again, showing full power. "Thankyou."

He extended his baton and flew into the night.

Chat jumped behind a large building. On the outside it didn't look like a hospital, more like a high end hotel but this hospital wasn't owned by the general public. It was a private facility that he'd visited many times in his childhood.

Chat found the window that he was looking for on the top floor, thankfully it had a balcony. He extended his baton and dropped onto the small covered balcony. Chat knocked on the window urgently, knowing that the doctor would most likely be still in her office.

Chat heard a chair being a scrapped backwards and suddenly the curtain was ripped backwards. A woman in her late thirties was revealed. Her dark blonde hair was tied in a messy bun and her oval glasses hung on the edge of her nose.

Upon seeing the heroes of paris is such a state the Doctor flung open the balcony door.

"what happened?" She asked. As she motioned for them to come inside.

Chat moved into the large room, a desk sat in the middle of the room, a bed was pushed up against the left wall. Chat lowered Ladybug carefully onto the door as the Doctor collected her bag.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. She was standing in front of me….I'm supposed to take the hits." Chat bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. "Dr. Yolande, please, you have to help."

Dr. Yolande didn't comment on how chat knew her name. she moved forwards to examine the cut on Ladybug's head. "Did she hit her head?" Chat shook his head "What was the akuma's power?"

"I'm not sure. Ladybug was the only one hit with it. There were no civilians around. The Akuma called herself Aurora, she was shooting needles."

"one of these needles hit her?"

"Yeah, I think."

Dr. Yolande checked her pulse, she lifted Ladybugs eyelid and stepped away. "She's in a very deep sleep. What you'd call a coma. She's fine, except for the wound on her head."

"Why won't she wake up. The Akuma is gone."

"I'm assuming by the Akuma's name that it has something to do with a sleeping curse. Much like the one in sleeping beauty."

"Then, she'll be woken up with a kiss from her true love?" Chat asked. As much as he loved Ladybug he knew that the girl didn't really hold the same interest for him, she also had a crush on someone but without knowing who ladybug was under the mask he had no way to find him.

Chat bit his lip. "Can you keep her here? I can pay you."

Dr Yolande smiled. "Of course she can stay here. I don't need any payment, you and Ladybug save Paris on a regular basis. It's the least I can do."

"It has to be kept from the press."

"As a Doctor it is against my oath to leak any information regarding a client." She said. "but I'd never speak a word regardless. You can trust me."

Chat smiled. His miraculous gave a beep, _Plagg must be at his limit._

"Thank you." Chat said as he ran back over to the window. "I'll be back when I can."

Chat Noir disappeared into the night.

Ladybug slept in a hospital bed.

Marinette's parents checked on her in the morning, only to find the bed unslept in and no sign of their daughter.

 **Hey all, hope you enjoyed the first instalment. I'll try to update as much as possible but I am writing university essays at the moment and may not be able to.**

 **Please Review. I need a bit of positivity to get me through my essays.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous ladybug or any of its characters**_

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited! I really appreciated it. Hope you like the next instalment.**

 **Missing**

Adrien didn't go to school the next day. He told the school that he was doing a photoshoot and told Natalie that he wasn't feeling well, so he didn't want to be disturbed. The first chance that Adrien had, he turned into Chat Noir and jumped through Paris to get to his Lady.

Dr Yolande wasn't in the room when he jumped down onto the balcony and entered through the bay window.

A steady beeping came from the hospital bed in the corner. Ladybug was hooked up to all sort of machines now, monitoring her heartbeat and keeping her hydrated.

Chat took the seat next to her. He was hoping that she would of de-transformed by now. Her kwami must be exhorted.

"You can let down the transformation. I'll keep her safe. I promise." He said quietly. Ladybug's suit of red stayed in place. "I promise. Please." Nothing.

He'd spoken to Plagg the night before and knew that Ladybug's kwami wouldn't likely give up her transformation. She wanted to keep her chosen safe and this was the only way how. Plagg had told him that horrible things had happened to Ladybug's in the past when they revealed their identities. He wouldn't tell him what but he'd watched Plagg shudder so he knew it was bad.

He held Ladybugs hand and just sat with her. He didn't know how many hours had gone by.

He needed to figure out a way to help her.

He needed to find her true love.

He knew it wasn't him.

…and that broke his heart.

Half way across town, the school day was almost over. The atmosphere was tense. The class quiet, it hadn't started like that. A phone class was all it took to cause absolute silence in the classroom.

"No, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. No, I haven't seen her. She's not here." Alya spoke quietly. Her jaw clenched with worry.

Alya was quiet for a while and then replied. "No, she hasn't. I haven't seen her since school yesterday."

Alya nodded a tear dripped down her check. "Yeah, I'll call you if I hear anything."

Alya slowly put the phone down on the table.

"Marinette is missing. She didn't sleep in her bed last night." Alya bit her lip. "Marinette wouldn't run away. She wouldn't just leave!"

Nino sat silently beside her. "We'll find her. It's Marinette she'll be okay."

"There was an akuma attack last night, Nino! She could be out there somewhere. Hurt. Alone." Alya argued with tears streaming down her face.

Nino bit his lip and hugged Alya to him. He didn't want her to see how worried he was.

Chat left the hospital before Dr. Yolande could get there. His miraculous protesting at how long he had been transformed. He landed back in his huge room, transformation dispelling as he flopped onto the bed.

"Cheese…I need cheese." Plagg complained as he was handed the wheel of cheese without question.

"What am I going to do Plagg?" Adriel asked, his arm over his eyes. "Do you have any clue who she could be?"

" You know that's not how it works, kid. I can't tell you who she is. I can't tell you anything about her. It's kwami magic. My lips are sealed." He said as he shoved a piece of cheese half the size of his head into his mouth.

Adrien huffed in annoyance. "Do you have anything you can give me? Anything?" He begged

"Why not try the Ladyblog? There's loads of videos and pictures. Maybe you can figure it out from that." Plagg suggested.

Adriel jumped up from his bed and all but ran to his computer, switching it on and waiting those agonising few minutes for it to warm up. It felt like an eternity.

When it finally warmed up. He opened a browser and found the ladyblog straight away.

The message on the front page made his heart stop. Alya was asking anyone for information on the akuma attack last night because he best friend had gone missing during it.

Marinette was missing.

Adrien felt as if his heart was breaking. He couldn't protect Marinette or his lady. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. If he had protected Ladybug, she could have purified the akuma in the normal way and set everything right with her miraculous power.

Instead he had to destroy the akuma with his cataclysm. Nothing was set straight again. Damage didn't rewind like it did with Ladybug.

Marinette was probably caught it the fray. He didn't see her but she could have been hit. She was probably lying in the street somewhere. Asleep where nobody would find her or under the rubble unable to shout out for her.

Adrien's breathing was heavy

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?" Plagg asked. He glaced at the screen, his flying dipped in worry as he viewed the message.

"We have to look for her. What if she's hurt?"

Plagg frowned. This was the girl in class that sat behind his chosen. This was Tikki's girl and he couldn't tell his chosen. He couldn't tell Adrien, even as he watched the anguish pass over his friends face, the kwami magic prevented it.

"Lets go out and look for her. I didn't see anyone yesterday caught up. Maybe she's staying at a friends and didn't tell anyone."

"Marinette's not the type to make anyone worry. She wouldn't do that to her parents." Adrien bit his lip. "Plagg, claws out!"

It was time to find his princess.

But Plagg knew he wouldn't, Plagg knew that she was sleeping in a bed at the hospital they left her in and he couldn't speak a word of it.

 **Well, sorry for the wait. Good news is that I've finished all my essays. Bad new, I'm away on holiday for the next two weeks starting Saturday. I'll try to get as much as I can out before then. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3: Searching in the Dark**

Chat Noir jumped through the night. On a normal day be would be grinning. H loved the freedom that came with being one of Paris' superheroes but tonight was different, with Ladybug and Marinette both gone he couldn't find it in himself to even crack a smile.

He arrived at the wreckage of the previous night. Police tape cordoned off most of the damage, rubble from where he had been thrown into a building still lay on the ground. One of the building had totally collapsed. That's where Chat started.

He dropped down from a low rooftop, bending his knees as he fell to the ground. He didn't stand up but stared deep into the foundations of the fallen building. He was sure nobody was around last night. He'd made sure when he'd lured Aroura in.

"Marinette? Princess?" He shouted down through the debris.

He received no answer, not that he was expecting one. If Marinette had really be stuck in the crossfire she would probably be in a deep sleep.

Chat clenched his fists and exhaled in sorrow. How was he supposed to find Marinette and Ladybugs true love?

What if Marinette was Ladybug's true love and they were both asleep? He knew Ladybug was friends with Marinette.

What if Hawkmoth knew that and had kidnapped Marinette to make sure that Ladybug would never wake up?

What if-?

"Chat Noir!? What are you doing here?" A female voice exclaimed, dragging him out of his thoughts.

He turned around and found Alya and Nino standing with torches in their hands.

"Hey Ladyblogger, I think we might be out here for the same reason. I saw your post." He said as he stood up straight.

Alya torch dropped out her hand, she stepped towards Chat. "Did you see her yesterday? Was she out her?" Alya asked urgently. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, Nino silently stood beside her.

Chat shook his head. " I didn't see her last night. There wasn't anyone around. I'm sure of it."

Alya's lip trembled. "Are you sure?"

Chat nodded. "The akuma appeared while we were on patrol. There was nobody around. She didn't even have time to affect any….any civilians." Chat chose his words carefully. His shoulders fell as he heard Alya's small sob.

"It's alright. We'll find her. Chat Noir will help….right Dude?" Nino asked as he wrapped an arm around his crying girlfriend.

"Absolutely! I won't rest until I find her. If Marinette was caught up in the attack I'll save her. I promise." Chat spoke the last sentence softly.

Nino smiled sadly. "Thanks, man."

"Now, you guys better head home. It's late. If anything happened to you while you were looking for Marinette, I'm sure she's won't be happy."

"I'm not going home! If Marinette is out here how can I, as her best friend, go home and get in my bed!?" Alya all crossed her arms. "I'm staying- "

"Go home, get some rest." Chat insisted. "I'm going to be out here for a few hours more. I can search the streets a lot faster than you."

"But-"

"Chat Noir's right. By the time we get to another part of the akuma damage, he would have already been there and checked it. We should go home, maybe Marinette will turn up to school in the morning." Nino suggested.

Alya sniffed, wiping her eyes as she nodded. "Okay. I'll go." She pointed at Chat, "but if you find her, you better come wake me!"

"I promise." Chat put his hands up in surrender. He extended his baton and dropped it on the floor, indicating to the other teens that he was ready to bound into the night.

They stood back as chat flew up and out of view.

He watched as they became smaller and smaller in the distance. Once he had gotten a fair distance away he collapsed onto the high roof.

"What am I supposed to do Plagg? What if I can't find Marinette?" He asked as he dropped his transformation.

Plagg zipped into the air. He floated down to Adrien's eye level. "I don't know kid. You'll find her. Maybe she isn't even lost." Plagg said carefully. Minding the magic that kept the kawaii's silent.

"what does that even mean? Why do you have to be so cryptic?" Adrien asked as he felt the familiar sting of tears starting to bud in his eyes.

Plagg could feel his heart break for his charge. If only they had decided to share their identities earlier, he wouldn't have to watch him go through so much pain.

"do…*sniff* you want some cheese?" Adrien hiccupped. He held the piece of camembert out for Plagg.

"Thanks, kid." He took the cheese. "Maybe we should visit Marinette's house, for clues."

Adrien wiped his eyes. "yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Plagg hoped that Adrien could put his sorrow aside and think clearly because he was sure if his charge got a good sniff of the Princess' room, it would reveal her for who she was.

 **Hope you liked that chapter. Please review!**


End file.
